


Not What I Had In Mind

by MeteoraAngel



Series: Sourwolf and Mischief [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Post-Episode: s06e10 Riders on the Storm, Sleepy Derek, Snarky Derek, Snarky Stiles, Stiles and curly fries, no agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraAngel/pseuds/MeteoraAngel
Summary: Derek had fallen asleep. Derek never fell asleep at Stiles' house. He just didn't. Stiles was always the one to fall asleep. Derek would nudge him with a foot or close his book loudly and the teen would jump awake and go back to work; sometimes telling Derek to get him more coffee or grab his meds out of the bathroom cabinet.The last thing Derek remembered was laying back on Stiles' bed, a book held in his hands as he read to himself, and Stiles humming something as he typed away at his laptop. The room was warm from the fast approach of summer, and while Stiles had a window open to let a breeze in, the heat was still enough to make Derek tired. And it didn't help that Stiles had a surprisingly comfortable bed. Basically it boiled down to warmth plus a good book and comfortable bed were a dangerous combination.The next thing Derek knew there were warm hands gripping his shoulders and shaking him awake. An excited voice whisper yelling for him to wake up. "Derek! Derek, wake up! Dude, how are you this heavy a sleeper! Wake up!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT THE LAST STORY!! THERE IS MORE!

Derek had fallen asleep. Derek never fell asleep at Stiles' house. He just didn't. Stiles was always the one to fall asleep. Derek would nudge him with a foot or close his book loudly and the teen would jump awake and go back to work; sometimes telling Derek to get him more coffee or grab his meds out of the bathroom cabinet. 

The last thing Derek remembered was laying back on Stiles' bed, a book held in his hands as he read to himself, and Stiles humming something as he typed away at his laptop. The room was warm from the fast approach of summer, and while Stiles had a window open to let a breeze in, the heat was still enough to make Derek tired. And it didn't help that Stiles had a surprisingly comfortable bed. Basically it boiled down to warmth plus a good book and comfortable bed were a dangerous combination. 

The next thing Derek knew there were warm hands gripping his shoulders and shaking him awake. An excited voice whisper yelling for him to wake up. "Derek! Derek, wake up! Dude, how are you this heavy a sleeper! Wake up!" 

Derek's eyes snapped open, revealing Stiles leaning over him with a huge, toothy grin on his face as he looked down at the sleep rumpled wolf.  

"What is it?" He asked, looking around the room expecting some threat to be present. Then he noticed the scent rolling off of Stiles. He was happy, excited even, not a single trace of anxiety left. 

"I finished!" The teen exclaimed, pure glee evident in his voice. 

Derek blinked, trying to remember what Stiles had been working on. "Finished what?" He asked, bring a hand up to rub at one eye blearily while he tried to push himself up with the other. 

"Everything!" Stiles shouted, throwing his arms out for emphasis before returning his hands to Derek's shoulders and squeezing. "I finished everything!" He exclaimed, shaking Derek again for emphasis. 

"Wait. Everything, everything? You said you wouldn’t be done for another two days?" Derek asked, sitting up and forcing Stiles to move back out of his personal space a bit. 

"Yeah, well, I'm awesome!" Stiles said confidently, giving a wink before grinning again and bouncing a little in place. Excitement radiating from him in waves. "We need to celebrate!" 

Derek grinned back then glanced over at the clock, it was just after 3 in the morning. Nothing was open and the Sheriff was working an overnight shift. "Stiles, nothings open at this hour-" Derek was abruptly cut off by Stiles.  

Or rather, by Stiles' grabbing his face in both hands and crashing his lips into Derek's own in a kiss that was a little sloppy, since the way he grabbed Derek's face made his lips squish into a weird shape. 

Derek was pretty sure his brain had just short circuited. Yup. Definitely shorted out. Or he was dreaming. There was no way this was happening. There was no way Stiles was kissing him. Nu uh.. He had to be asleep still. That was the only logical explanation here. 

After a moment Stiles realized Derek wasn't reacting to the kiss. He pulled away, face flushing red, hands leaving Derek's face so quickly you would think he had been burned. "Dude, I'm sorry, I-" 

"Am I dreaming?" Derek asked, eyes wide as he stared up at Stiles. 

Stiles blinked, holding his hands in front of him at the realization of what he was just asked. "Nope, definitely not dreaming. Count the fingers." Stiles licked his lips anxiously, waiting for Derek to count. 

Derek blinked a few times in an attempt to make his eyes focus better, looked at Stiles hands and counted to himself. When he reached 10 he looked up again, grabbed Stiles with one hand by the front of his shirt and pulled him back down, bringing their lips together again in a much more coordinated kiss. 

Stiles made some kind of 'mmph' noise at the sudden contact, and after a moment realization hit and he melted into the kiss. He brought one hand to rest on Derek's shoulder, helping keep himself steady where he was bent over the wolf, and the other one moved to Derek's cheek; thumb tracing over the bone there lightly. 

Derek's brought his free hand up to hold the back of Stiles head, fingers carding through the teens short hair. He tilted his own head slightly, licked at Stiles' lips before nibbling at the bottom one. 

Stiles gasped at the nip of teeth, mouth opening just enough for Derek to slip his tongue inside. Stiles brought his own tongue into the mix, meeting Derek's enthusiastically and letting out a small groan at the first warm slide of Derek's tongue against his own. 

When they finally parted they were both panting. Stiles rested his forehead against Derek's and slowly opened his eyes to peer down at the wolf. A stupid grin overtaking his features as he scanned Derek's relaxed face. 

When Derek opened his own eyes he smiled up at Stiles. "And here I was going to suggest we go make curly fries since nothing's open this late." 

Stiles laughed, pulling away from Derek as he did so. "Dude, my idea was way better. And don't tease me, we're so making curly fries and there sure as hell had better be a repeat of this after." He said, gesturing back and forth between the two of them with a finger.  

Derek rolled his eyes and moved to stand, grabbing one of Stiles' hands as he did so. "I would never tease you when it comes to curly fries, I value my own life too much to do something like that." 

Stiles stopped and blinked down at where Derek's hand had wrapped around his own, their fingers lacing together easily. 

Derek grinned at him again before leading the way down to the kitchen.  

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY! Am I right? Well I hope you all enjoyed that. It was fun to write and I couldn't really think of a better way to have them both get over being stubborn idjits (yes, I said that, I've been saying that since before Bobby Singer existed). Stay tuned for more stories! I promise more fluffiness to come! Because why the hell not!  
> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
